Ultraman and Nebula L87
Ultraman and Nebula L87 is the third episode of Hunters and Ultramen. * Previous: Nebula L87! You kidding? * Next: Nebula L87. What is this place? Summary Hunters find a way to come to Nebula L87 but it's dangerous and even can lose life. What is they decision? Sypnopsis In the previous episode, Hunters get in the helicopter and then take off to the west. On their way, Hunters talk about everything to "decrease" the boring feelings. After 1 hour 29 minutes, Lộc warns Lâm, who is the pilot, as it is nearly 1 hour 30 minutes. 1 hour 30 minutes, Lâm sinks the heli to the sea timely. However, they choke as the sea's pressure is higher than a river. Hunter and the heli nearly sink into the sea and their eyes become dim. They recover their senses but the helicopter is gone but everything is black and Tú said they should be careful because the place is possible the Blue Hell, they can fall if step wrong. Lộc suggests using their guns and fire to the ground if this place is solid (they can step easy). Everything seems good until Hunters attacked by a rocket but they can evade it in time. This is a monster, he sent by Kyrieloid to kill Hunters but Lâm managed to finish him with his Desert Eagle. Lộc recognizes that this monster is the one kidnapped Thức and Tú noticed inside his body has a notice. He read it "IF YOU SEE THAT, YOU SHOULD BE NOTHING!". Suddenly, a light grabs them, no one can't resist it. Nearly give up all hope, the sound of an unknown Ultraman told Tú to use his technique, Tú asked what is that technique, he smiled and said he had already sent Tú and gone away. Tú feels that technique through telepathy and gathers energy, fire covers his body and Tú shouts "Vtu Dynamite" before releasing it, destroy this trap immediately. They escaped and still not understand what happened and they teleport again. This time, they moved to a beach but strange enough, no one is there. Tú feels exhausted after perfomed the technique, Lâm believes that the Ultra helped them is Ultraman Taro because Tú's attack is similar to his, Ultra Dynamite. They walk through the beach and notice that this place is similar to the place in their world so they try to go to the house nearby, which is theirs in the original world. They go inside the house and search for something. Cast Hunter Group They share the same name with their voice actors * Anh Lâm * Việt Tú * Bảo Lộc * Công Thức Monsters * TBA Trivia * When Tú plays game, he is playing Plants vs. Zombies, Lâm complains "Can you replace the Chomper by another plant?" and Tú replied "This isn't reality, amigo" ** Actually, this is a joke as in the real life, Tú is the one complains about Lâm's "interesting" in Chomper too much instead. * Lộc said "We lost a member as well as our friend, will we replace by another one?" implied that another will join JDH. Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan Episodes Category:NguyenAnhLam